Wolfhorse
The wolfhorse (Equus canis lupus) is a domestic species and is commonly found in the island of Fiji. The wolfhorse emerged shortly after the extinction of its close relatives; the wolf and the horse. The wolfhorse anatomy is usually compared to the wolf, but the wolfhorse is comparable in size to the horse and has hooves like a horse. The species has soft beautiful fur that is mesmerizing to look at when interacting with it. The fur of the wolfhorse was partially mutated by the mixture of the genetics of wolves and horses. The wolfhorse is a large animal that has huge amounts of stamina and is very aggressive by nature. The body of the wolfhorse is very defined and toned mainly because both relatives’ genetics were of active animals. The origins of the wolfhorse are still in debate but many biologists state that this new species started to appear in the late 25th century. The first sightings were claimed by natives of Fiji that described the animal as something mythological such as a werewolf. The natives began to spread stories that the wolfhorse was an embodiment of their ancestors trying to protect the island. The stories began to catch attention when natives began to draw pictures of the species that they claimed to have seen. A young biologist named Tyler Kentapio was the first to actually go find a wolfhorse and record data on the species after he heard about the stories of the natives through the media. After its discovery, many scientists began to capture some of the young wolfhorse population and were able to domesticate the species. Once the wolfhorse became a domestic species, many started to use the animal for various uses, and became great companions to humans who owned them. The wolfhorse was desired by many people because it was an animal that can be used for riding and protection when used for traveling. Many hunters also used the wolfhorse for hunting purposes such as to hunt for larger animals. These animals were great for hunting because they intimidated other species easily and they helped hunters catch prey more easily. Wolfhorses were also seen by many wealthy people as exotic animals that would be very rare as pets in countries like the United States. The wolfhorse are pets that require a lot of space to keep them content and require a lot of attention from their owners in order to build a good relationship. Although they have been domesticated, many people have reported where their wolfhorse has shown traits of rebellion, and fear that they might get attacked by these creatures. The diet of the wolfhorse consists of multiple sources of food. Wolfhorses are omnivores that are able to feed on other species or eat foods of plant origins. They can consume herbs such as hay, small plants, and various types of tree leaves. They also feed on smaller animals such as rabbits, rodents, and deer. Their diet is very balanced and requires a combination of both in order to keep their metabolism functioning normally. The wolfhorse species teach their offspring how to hunt at an early stage of their lives in order to become independent at an early age. Jorge Machuca